


Barhoun Drabbles

by Cosmic_Files



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barhoun - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Files/pseuds/Cosmic_Files
Summary: Random Drabbles & One shots & Head Cannons
Relationships: Rafael Barba & Rita Calhoun
Kudos: 5





	1. Fine Lies

Rita smirked as she hung her jacket over the back of his arm chair, “Why the late night call counselor?” 

“I just had some questions,” He rolled his sleeves up as he walked closer to her, “Is it a bad time?” 

“We are both workaholics. Is there ever a good time?” She stepped closer to him, before giving him a quick kiss. 

“Mm no. But I wanted to see you sometime before the weekend.” 

“We should take a vacation soon,” Rita smiled, draping an arm around his shoulders. She played with the hair at the nape of his neck as she ran her eyes over his face, “I was thinking California? Wine Country?” 

“What about Kentucky? Bourbon?” 

Rita scrunched up her nose, shaking her head slowly, “No. Can we compromise on something else?” 

“Okay. Hungry? I have some leftovers to heat up.” Barba questioned as he walked towards the kitchen. 

Rita took her shoes off, padding towards the kitchens as she found the menus, in the usual drawer, “Or we can order in some fresh food?” Rita glanced at him before taking off her blazer, laying it on her counter. 

“What do you have in mind?” He questioned, wrapping bus arms around her waist. 

“Indian sounds delicious,” Rita looked over the menu as she leaned into him.

Rafael moved her hair out of the way, kissing down her neck, “And what if I want something not on the menu?” He purred, nipping at her earlobe. 

Rita sighed, pressing her hips back, “What exactly is it that you want?” 

Rafael spun her, quickly capturing her lips. He kissed her heatedly, running his tongue along her lower lip. He slowly ran a hand down her back, squeezing her bum. He felt delight in hearing her moan as he slowly pulled away, “You,” He grinned. 

Rita ran her fingers down his chest, kissing his cheek, “Let me order some food and then we can have dessert?” 

“Sounds good to me. How about some Cuban food?” 

“I am going to enjoy some Cuban in a little bit. I shouldn't have too much of it,” She smirked. 

Rafael stepped closer to her, pressing his body flush against her, “Chicken Tikka Masala for me.” 

Rita pinched his butt before watching him walk away, pouring himself a glass of scotch, and a glass of wine for Rita as she called in their order. She thanked him silently as she accepted the glass. 

Rafael hung up her jacket and put her bag in the bedroom before rejoining her in the kitchen, “How long until it gets here?” 

“Thirty minutes.” 

“What do you think we can accomplish in thirty minutes?” He smirked. 

“Barba!” She gently smacked his shoulder, “You do know I-“ she laughed as he lifted her onto the counter. 

“Know what?” He questioned as she stepped in between her legs, wrapping her legs around his hips with a smirk. 

“I always like a challenge,” She smirked. 

“Is that a yes?” 

Rita glanced at his face, pulling her top off, dropping it on his counter, “Yes,” She purred. 

Rafael kissed her again, pulling her close as he pushed the straps of her bra down. Rita groaned, rubbing the front of his pants, smiling into the kiss. She yanked his shirt out from his pants, helping him with his suspenders. 

Rafael groaned, kissing the swell of her breasts as he squeezed her inner thigh. He pushed her skirt up, nipping at her neck. He smiled at her little mews. He was definitely happy that they decided to explore their relationship again. The sex in college had been confusing and messy, but now? Now things were better. 

“Fuck me Barba,” She groaned as she dug her fingers into his shoulder. 

Rafael smirked, “Your wish is my command counselor.” 

Rita groaned his name as he started to move in and out of her, “Oh, god! Barba! Yes!” She pulled his earlobe between her teeth, groaning. 

Rafael grabbed her chin, kissing her hungrily as he got closer, before sliding his hand between them, rubbing her clit. 

Rita braced herself, gripping the counter, moaning his name. 

“Oh god Rita! I’m coming!” Rafael groaned as he thrusted a couple more times. 

Rita groaned, catching her breath with him, before slowly sliding off the counter, “Hmm, maybe we should try more challenges,” She smirked. 

***

Olivia knew it wasn’t normal to visit Barba at home, but he said it was okay if it was an emergency. She smiled at the delivery guy, “Hey, are you delivering to 132 F?” 

“Uh yeah,” He said slowly. 

“It’s mine, thank you!” Olivia lied as she forked over cash, accepting the delivery as she walked in with the buzzer. 

Olivia walked down the hallway, before knocking on the door. She stuffed her hand in her pocket as she waited for him. 

Rafael kissed Rita, smiling at her before walking away, “Coming!” He called. 

Rafael looked up as he opened the door, “Olivia!?” He questioned. 

“You bought me dinner?” She smirked. 

Rita ducked behind the counter, feeling her stomach drop into her butt. 

“Couldn’t make up my mind. What can I help you with?” 

Olivia eyed his appearance, noting how his shirt was miss buttoned, “Am I interrupting anything Barba?” 

“I was about to hop into the shower before your knock.” 

“With food on the way?” 

“My showers aren’t longer than ten minutes.” 

“Well, do you have a few minutes to spare? I just have a question before I proceed with a perp.” 

Rafael bit back his comment, wanting to ask why she didn’t just call, “I have a few minutes. I am exhausted though.” 

Olivia smiled as she stepped in, her eyes scanning his living room before turning to set the food on the table, “My perp, he uh, he agreed to help bust a pedophile ring if he is given full immunity,” Olivia turned away, heading towards the kitchen, “Can I get some water?” 

“Let me get it for you!” Rafael nodded for her to sit. He walked into the kitchen looking at Rita. 

_ ‘Get her out!’  _ Rita mouthed at Rafael as she adjusted her position. Rafael nodded, as he handed her the wine glass, grabbing his untouched scotch glass. 

He held a finger up to his lips before pouring a glass of water, and heading back out, “Okay. The problem is where?” He questioned. 

“Thanks. He orchestrated the entire ring. He swears there are people higher than him. That he can name names that go into congress. What I don’t understand? How is someone like him going to know that people that high up are a part of the ring?” 

“Offer him immunity on the point that if it checks out, then he will get full immunity. If it is a lie, he goes to jail along with the rest. Make sure the bust happens. Why are you struggling with this?” 

Olivia took a long drink of water, “Barba, he doesn’t deserve immunity.” 

“I agree. Find something outside of this, and we will nail him on that. Hey, are you okay?” 

“Yeah...I just, yeah. I should get going.” 

Rafael stood with her, “Next time dinner is on me. Thank you.” 

Olivia nodded, opening his door, “I will let you know how this breaks counselor.” She said softly. 

“Deal. Benson?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Don’t let this get to you. You’re better than them,” He said solemnly. 

Olivia smiled, “Enjoy your food.” She smiled before leaving. 

Rafael closed the door, letting a deep breath go as he ran his fingers through his hair, “Rita?” He called out. 

“I am too old to be sitting on a floor, hiding like a horny teenager.” She answered as she appeared from behind the counter. 

“Ah, so you’re horny?” He smirked. 

“We almost got caught and that is what you focus on?” 

“I know that was a close call. I am sorry about that. Why don’t we put this behind us for tonight? We can eat dinner, take a shower, and just overall catch up. I have missed you.” 

Rita looked over his face, before finally nodding, “Okay. But we should at least tell Benson.” 

“Deal. Now let’s eat! I worked up quite an appetite.” 


	2. Wine & Whiskey

Rita sat at the bar, glancing at her watch, before taking a sip of her wine. She cocked an eyebrow, smirking, “Case run over?” 

“Longer than expected,” Rafael answered, loosening his burgundy tie, “Long night?” 

“Not on my end,” Rita shrugged, “For once, it was quiet.” She smiled. 

Rafael grinned, “Glad to hear that. What is it that happened with you?” 

“Meaning?” 

“Case load.” 

“We aren’t talking about work, please. After this week, and I finally had an easy day, I just want a shot of tequila and another glass of shiraz.” 

“Two shots of tequila and a scotch. Neat,” Rafael sat down, after shedding his jacket, “Are you okay?” 

“Rafa, I have dealt with the good old boys club for how long now? I am just tired. That’s all.” 

Rita smiled, clinking her shot to his before downing it without a chaser. She couldn’t help but smile before leaning onto the bar, “Are you ok?” 

“I could do without idiots, but idiots are what keeps our jobs going. What do you say we do something fun?” 

“I thought this is what we credit as fun?” Rita searched his face, not understanding. 

Rafael held his drink in front of his lips, tilting his head to look at her, “We always come to this bar. We sit in the same seats. We order the same drinks.” 

“Routine is nice though,” Rita shot back, finishing her shiraz. 

Rafael finished his scotch, throwing down cash for a tip, “Come on. I have an idea. Trust me?” 

“Mr. Barba! What are the grounds of this decision?” Rita smirked but stood, pulling on her jacket. 

“I am just in the mood to do something different.” 

“Okay,” Rita nodded, hitching her purse onto her shoulder, “Will you give me a hint?” 

“No. For once, be spontaneous.” 

“This coming from the man who wears a belt and suspenders?” 

“Shots fired counselor.” He scoffed. 

“Only speaking the truth,” Rita smirked, “Are you taking me somewhere festive?” 

“Rita, for once in your life, stop questioning everything.” Rafael glanced at her as he kept leading her, slipping his hand onto her lower back. 

Rita arched her eyebrow, “What is it with you tonight?” 

“Rita, next question you ask, I swear to god I will shut you up.” 

“Okay, ok.” Rita grinned. 

“Thank you. Coffee?” 

“Peppermint hot chocolate.” 

“A mix up?” 

“Seems like that kind of night,” Rita shrugged. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Just a little bit,” He smiled, paying for their coffees. 

“Next time it’s my turn to pay,” Rita said softly. 

“Objection.” 

“Overruled,” Rita smirked before taking a sip of her beverage, “Thank you. I was starting to get cold.” 

“No doubt. Your nose is getting pink. It’s cute.” 

“Cute?” 

“Simply stating the truth,” Rafael laughed lightly. 

“Thank you,” Rita smiled. She turned her face away, gasping slightly, “Rafa,” She gripped his forearm. 

Rafael smiled to himself, watching the way the Christmas lights lit up her face. He felt his breath hitch, wanting nothing more to kiss her. He enjoyed the way she relaxed as she looked at the lights. He knew this would bring out the happiness in her. It worked every time. It was something that he knew she didn’t do enough of during Christmas. Bring happiness to herself. 

“What are you looking at?” 

Rafael set his briefcase on the ground, tossing the half drunk coffee, “I...Rita, I don’t want to risk our friendship, but I can’t keep this hidden anymore.” 

“Rafael what are you-“ 

“Rita, I like you. A lot. I always have. I never said anything because every time I finally got the courage, something came up. This time, I am not going to let that happen.” 

“Rafael how long-“ 

“I know this is not what you were expecting, but I had-“ 

Rita closed the gap between them, grabbing his camel colored coat and pressing a closed mouth kiss to his. She slid her eyes shut, she smiled against his lips as she felt him pull her closer. 

“Stop talking all the time,” She murmured against his lips. 

“Or what?” 

“I will kiss you again.” 

“I wouldn’t object to that.” 

Rita stepped back, smiling at the way he left his hand on her hip, “After all these years? Now is when you decide to tell me?” 

“I am a little slow sometimes,” He shrugged. 

“Are you going-“ 

She felt her breath hitch as his mouth covered hers again. This time, she felt the passion he had to give. Rafael, ran his tongue along her lower lip, sighing at the way she opened up to him. 

Rita felt herself sinking further into the kiss, the taste of coffee and peppermint combining deliciously. She felt him kiss her deeper. Before they stepped apart, gasping for air. Both of their cheeks, a light pink. 

“Come home with me Barba.” 

“I didn’t kiss you and admit my feelings so I can sleep with you.” 

“Whatever this is? It’s already past the awkward stages.” 

Rafael laughed, “Okay,” He smiled, intertwining their fingers before he stood next to her, enjoying the lights just as much. 


End file.
